


Die Perfekte Linie

by Vem_chan



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Gen, Kalligraphie, Parents, Secret hobby, Teenagers, They are, Wordcount: 100-1.000, just something little, ten years before the anime
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vem_chan/pseuds/Vem_chan
Summary: „Wer glaubst du wird heute gewinnen? Ich wette auf Hunter.“„Niemals“, entgegnete Kaoru selbstsicher, „Wasps Technik ist der von Hunter um einiges überlegen.“——————Oder: Es steht ein S-Rennen an, über dessen Sieger Cherry und Joe nicht einig werden können, aber über was können sie das schon?Ach, und Kaorus Eltern dürfen nicht davon erfahren, dass er nachts heimlich Skateboard fährt.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom & his parents
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Die Perfekte Linie

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Perfect Curve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468409) by [unights (Previously8)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Previously8/pseuds/unights)



> Nochmal der Hinweis, dass das hier 10 Jahre (oder so) vor dem canon spielt und Cherry und Joe noch Teenager sind.

Kaoru führte seinen Pinsel in geschwungenen Linien über das Pergament.  
Kraftvoll, aber Präzise. Mit Eleganz und Hochmut.  
Sodass man die Leidenschaft des Kalligraphen beim Betrachten spüren konnte.  
Jedenfalls waren das Beschreibungen, die er von Preisrichtern oder seinen Vater schon oft gehört hatte. Niemand sonst würde auf ein paar Striche so ekstatisch reagieren. Zumindest nahm er das an. Er selbst, fand sie schon recht kunstvoll, aber das war, weil er wusste, wie viel Mühe in sie geflossen war und hatte bestimmt auch etwas mit Stolz zu tun.  
Er tippte seinen Pinsel ein weiteres mal in das Tintenfass.

Es klopfte leise und seine Mutter öffnete langsam die Tür zu seinem Zimmer.  
„Bist du noch immer dabei?“, fragte sie im Flüsterton. 

Kaoru konnte das Gähnen fast schon in ihren Worten hören. Sie war müde.  
Er nickte ohne sich umzudrehen und führt die grade angefangen Linie konzentriert fort. 

„Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen.“, meinte seine Mutter sachte, „Du solltest auch bald Schluss machen.“

Er nickte erneut, beendete das Zeichen und legte den Pinsel vorsichtig in seine Halterung.  
Weitere Fußstapfen näherten sich seinem Zimmer und machten schließlich vor seiner Tür halt. Es war kurz still, dann hörte er seinen Vater zu seiner Mutter raunen: „Lass ihn doch üben... Übung macht den Meister.“ Dann stapfte er weiter.

Kaoru schluckte einmal, dann drehte er sich um.  
Richtig, Übung machte den Meister. Und das sollte er einmal werden, ein Kalligraphie Meister. 

Seine Mutter stand noch immer in der Tür und schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln.  
„Schlaf gut.“, sagte sie leise.  
Er erwiderte das Lächeln.  
„Du auch.“

Sobald sich die Schritte seiner Mutter entfernt hatten und er sicher war, dass ihm heute keiner seiner Eltern mehr einen Besuch abstatten würde, blickte er kurz auf die Uhr. 23:11, er hatte also noch ein wenig Zeit. 

Sorgsam räumte er seine Kalligraphie Utensilien weg, bevor er seinen Komon [Alltagskimono] gegen die informellste Kleidung, die er besaß, austauschte. Es war nicht der typische Skater-Look, aber einheitlich genug um nicht aufzufallen. Oder eher nicht exzentrisch genug um aufzufallen, denn das schien der Rest der Meute zu wollen.  
Als letztes zog er eine schwarze Maske über, welche die untere Hälfte seines Gesichts verdeckte, eine Sicherheitsvorkehrung um nicht erkannt zu werden, und band seine Haare in einem hohen Pferdeschwanz zusammen. 

Nach einem weiteren knappen Blick auf die Uhr, holte er sein Handy raus und schrieb Nanjo, dass er soweit war.  
Dann öffnete er lautlos das Fenster und kletterte hinaus.

Eine kühle Nachtbriese wehte, als er gegen den Zaun des Anwesens seiner Familie gelehnt wartete. Sein Skateboard stand griffbereit neben ihm. Er schloss kurz die Augen und ein vorfreudiges Lächeln bahnte sich den Weg auf sein Gesicht. Er liebte diese Nächte.

Zehn Minuten später wurde er langsam ungeduldig. Nanjo ließ sich Zeit.

„Du bist spät.“, begrüßte er den Grünhaarige missmutig, als dieser endlich eintraf.

„Chill“, erwiderte der Neuankömmling nur und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, „Bis zum S schaffen wir es noch locker.“

„Hast du deinen Anstecker?“, fragte Kaoru semi-provokant und stupste sein Board von der Wand.

„Als würde ich das vergessen!“, fauchte Nanjo angestachelt.

„Bei deinem Spatzenhirn hätte mich das nicht überrascht.“, entgegnete der Pinkhaarige galant und fuhr an dem Anderen in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war vorbei.

„Was hast du gesagt, Brillenschlange?“, verlangte dieser zu wissen und schloss rasch zu dem Anderen auf, doch dieser reagiert darauf nicht weiter.

Einen Moment fuhren sie schweigend nebeneinander her.

„Wer glaubst du wird heute gewinnen?“, brach der Grünhaarige schließlich die Stille, „Ich wette auf Hunter.“

„Niemals“, entgegnete Kaoru selbstsicher, „Wasps Technik ist der von Hunter um einiges überlegen. Sie fährt viel Effizienter.“

„Wasp fährt langweilig. Jede Kurve die optimale Spur. Bla, bla, als würde ich das glauben.“, antwortet Nanjo abwertend, „Dass du das kaufst war ja klar, Kaoru. Du fährst genauso.“

„Cherry“, korrigierte ihn der Pinkhaarige spitzfindig. Er wusste, dass es für seinen Freund, der ihn nunmal normalerweise mit seinem Vornamen ansprach, schwierig war auf seinen Decknamen zurückzugreifen, aber hier konnte sie praktisch jeder hören und er musste mit allen Mitteln verhindern, dass seine Eltern in irgendeiner Weise Wind vom Skatboardfahren kriegten. Sonst war es womöglich vorbei mit dem geheimen Hobby, das ihm als Ausflucht aus seinem sonst so geregelten Alltag diente.  
Und Kojiro wusste wie wichtig ihm das war.

„Cherry, meine ich doch.“, berichtigte sich der Grünhaarige ergeben.

Kaoru nickte zufrieden.  
„Und das Fahren der Ideal-Linie hat Wasp schon zahlreiche Siege eingebracht.“, fuhr er aufs Thema zurückkommend fort, „Sieh endlich ein, dass Kalkulation und Perfektionierung Risikobereitschaft und impulsives Fahren schlagen.“

„Sieh du ein, dass deine Berechnungen in die Schule und nicht auf eine Rennstrecke gehören.“, entgegnete der Andere angriffslustig, „Beim Skateboardfahren muss man auf seine Gefühle und Instinkte vertrauen.“

Der Pinkhaarige stöhnte einmal.  
„Wir werden wir ja sehen, wer heute gewinnt.“

In der Tat bekamen sie ein fabelhaftes Rennen zu sehen, welches in einem Unentschieden endete. Ihr Konflikt würde womöglich nie geklärt werden.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich persönlich glaube ja an Berechnung und so, aber ich wollte das hier mal offen ausgehen lassen (um keinen anzufeinden).
> 
> Das Cherry in Gedanken auf Joe hauptsächlich mit dessen Nachnamen verweist und nur einmal mit dem Vornamen war übrigens volle Absicht. Hoffe das hat den gewünschten Effekt und nicht Verwirrung ausgelöst. Dachte er würde bestimmt eine distanzierte Haltung einnehmen (wie man das in Japan zu einem gewissen Grade ja macht), obwohl er ihre Freundschaft anerkennt.
> 
> Danke fürs Lesen! >~<  
> Ich hoffe meine Headcanons haben gefallen finden können und es sind nicht zu viele Rechtschreibfehler drin.  
> Über Kudos oder Kommentare würde ich mich freuen.
> 
> Mata ne,  
> Vem-chan ~
> 
> Edit: Als ich das nach Episode zwei geschrieben habe, war es noch kein AU, aber jetzt ist es wohl eins. Ich bin allerdings froh über jede Szene in der ich die beiden sehe. Auch wenn das hier jetzt deswegen nicht mehr mit dem canon übereinstimmt.


End file.
